


I love you

by StrangeButNormal



Category: None. - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeButNormal/pseuds/StrangeButNormal
Summary: Hehe sorry this is so bad but I WAS INSPIRED. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe sorry this is so bad but I WAS INSPIRED. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY

It had been exactly a week since the last encounter with Jenene had happened. When Jenene told her that it was a punishment she wasn’t kidding. That last moment of bliss was just a tease to make her remember how good it felt to feel Jenene inside of her. To feel the heat that filled her up just before the sweet release came. Oddly enough, the thought of Jenene standing by her word and showing Isabel that she was owned and couldn’t do a thing when Jenene said no turned her on. The only downside was the need to be filled and yearning for the other to touch her.  


Jenene had just entered the apartment when Isabel had come out of their room wearing only her collar, tail and ears. Jenene had noticed the color of the tail and ears were black which insinuated that Isabel wanted to play. Jenene gawked for a second longer and then sat down at the couch while taking her phone out to check on it. A small pout had found it’s way on Isabel’s face and she sat down next to Jenene. When Jenene didn’t spare her a glance she climbed onto Jenene’s lap and straddled her. Jenene looked up from her phone and smirked but continued to ignore the others presence wondering how much Isabel could take. Just as Jenene had finished wondering that Isabel grabbed her phone and threw it to the other side of the couch staring intensely into Jenene’s eyes.  


Isabel’s cheeks were red, a small habit when annoyed, and she was now sporting a bigger pout. “Stop doing that!” She whined and Jenene couldn’t help but laugh. “I mean it. Pay attention or I’m going to hold out on you.” At this Jenene got serious and stared at the other. Isabel ever so slightly shrunk under the other’s stare and was about to apologize when Jenene attacked her neck.  


Isabel moaned softly into the room and titled her head to the right, granting Jenene more room to mark. Jenene sucked harshly down to her breast and looked up to see Isabel’s eyes closed and her head still tilted. She also noticed that Isabel’s toes were curled and smirked. Jenene liked knowing how much control she had over the older girl and took great pleasure in exercising her power and letting the other know who controlled the relationship. It was a mutual understanding between the two and their relationship was often seen as odd but to the two of them, it was their normal.  


Jenene littered kisses throughout Isabel’s chest and when she reached her nipples she began to suck, eliciting a moan from the other. Jenene then began to stood while grabbing onto Isabel’s ass to pull her up with her. Isabel moaned louder at the firm grip from Jenene. Once Jenene had a secure hold, she took her to the kitchen and set the other down on the counter. Jenene then grabbed a cube of ice from the freezer.  


Isabel eyed Jenene and watched every small thing Jenene did. “Kitten, you were ready for me without me even needing to tell you.” At this Isabel gave a small hum of content at the praise and eagerly sat up straight waiting for the other. Jenene stood in front of Isabel and placed the cube of ice in her mouth. She held it in between her lips and touched Isabel’s nipple with it. Isabel moaned loudly once the cold from the ice was on her nipple and shivered. “Don’t move.”  


Isabel obediently sat on the counter without moving while Jenene traced circles around her right nipple and trailed the cube of ice to her left nipple. After she had properly teased both of her nipples she gave Isabel a very rough open mouthed kiss and pulled hard at her hair.  


Isabel moaned into Jenene’s mouth and whined, signaling that she wanted more. Jenene broke the kiss and smiled against the other’s lips and stared into Isabel’s eyes. Isabel eyed her, waiting for more when Jenene said “Fuck, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? c:


End file.
